Like a Cat
by AlteredFire
Summary: Themes: Fluff, Domesticity, Comfort


Unlike most days, the brush of Makoto's shoulder against his had not been present the whole week. But he could care less about the odd distance between them. In fact, he could not feel the weight of his bag or the soreness in his legs from practice. And Haruka did not attempt to force the gap close. He walked around Makoto as if gaining assurance from a stray cat.

And seeming to have given into the scent of cat nip, Makoto wrapped his shaking hand about Haruka's, in a painful, crushing grip. Haruka grimaced at the hold, wiggling his fingers free.

For such a feeble man, it took courage. A lot of it, for him to reach out for Haruka and the sudden rejection crushed him. He was careful not to show it. Other than his red ears and inquisitive interest in the sidewalk, his shame were perfectly undetectable.

However Haruka initiated by pulling Makoto back into his palm, loosely holding onto the clammy hand. Makoto' shoulders hunched forward, hiding his face. He came to an abrupt stop, hands still entangled.

And he lifted his face, eyes averted, focusing strangely on the trees and weeds. He was beet red. From the tip of his nose to the edge of his ears, a lovely, lovely red. "A-are you coming over?"

It wasn't a question, it was an invitation. Knowingly, Haruka dared to ask, "Do you want me to?"

His soft eyes darted from the greenery, to the orange skies, and flicked their course back to the grass. He then squeezed his teary eyes shut, nodding furiously, hand once again tightening around Haruka's.

A scream came from the kitchen, followed by clanging pots and pans. For just fetching a glass of water, the kitchen seemed to have encountered a disaster. Haruka was not bothered by it as he observed where Makoto short nails had left moon-like marks on his skin.

There was a shuffle of clumsy feet behind him and the sharp tap of glass on the kotatsu. "Water." Makoto proceeded to sit down next to him, smiling softly. He then took notice of the red marks on Haruka's skin and immediately grabbed the hand, and just as immediately, let go. "S-sorry. I try not to hold hard… I-I just get really nervous."

A man this age and yet Haruka would not be surprised if he cried. He pulled Makoto's hand to his reddened palm, forcing him to cradle it, "Why do you get nervous?"

Makoto fretted about. He eased when Haruka seemed to have no intentions of having it answered. But his relief grew nervous as his other hand was pulled to cradle Haruka's wrist. It felt so sinful to leave marks on Haruka. It was as if he had claimed him. Such thoughts were full of guilt. Yet, mind somewhat hazy, he leaned over and pressed his lips to the hand. He continued to the side of the palm, placing wet kisses on the marks he had made. He mumbled a sorry, all while running his hands beyond the hem of Haruka's shirt.

Makoto's fingers traced restlessly about his spine. Before he had known it, Makoto was pressed to his side, nose breathing into his shoulder. The hands ran to his hips, massaging gently. His shirt, conveniently large, slipped past a shoulder, opening more space for desperate suckling. His timid nature seemed to disperse as his hands explored feverishly.

"Haruka," he whispered. Makoto kissed the nape of his neck and chewed lightly on his ear. When Haruka choked as a canine tooth dug into his lobe, Makoto stopped his ministrations and boldly licked the pained area; forgetting about his previous worry. He even grew impatient, however gentle, when pressing Haruka to the floor. His nose nuzzled the crook of Haruka's neck, breathing in the fruitful scent.

Haruka watched curiously as Makoto continued to curl up into his chest, sniffing and rubbing his nose palpably into the thin shirt. The man's actions resembled a cat purring ecstatically in a bush of catnip. Small puffs of laughter left him as Makoto squeezed his eyes shut rubbed his face on his chest like a passing cat.

Makoto could hear heartbeat and the soft laughter that vibrated through his body. Realizing what he had been doing, he hid his face, burying himself deeper into Haruka's comforting chest.

"You just look like a cat"

"Sorry. I just want to hold you."

Haruka's cheeks warmed and he rolled to his stomach, avoiding Makoto's caged arms,"You say embarrassing things".

A soft kiss was placed behind his ears, followed by a breath of warm air. Makoto replied, "Sorry," but the smile in his voice was obvious.


End file.
